Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrical energy transmission via an overhead line having three phase conductors of a three-phase system which are arranged vertically one above the other or horizontally alongside one another.
Depending on the current transmitted, a magnetic field is unavoidably produced in the vicinity of the overhead lines. The magnetic field is characterized, inter alia, by the root mean square (rms) value of its magnetic induction.
In order to avoid hazardous interactions between the magnetic field and human health, it should be as low as possible at points which are intended for occupancy by people, and must in no case exceed recommended limits or legally defined limits.